Across Oceans of Time
by Childoftime15
Summary: Sarah Jenkins works in a nursing home in a rural town outside of Chicago, a quite place where nothing changes and nothing new happens. That is until she is transported by a frightening act of drowning in her tub by an invisible force, and wakes up in the middle of Mirkwood with no idea how she ended up there or why. Will Thranduil take pity on the girl or have her rot in a cell?
1. Destiny

**I really wanted to do Thranduil story so bad, and I've been reading them like crazy. lol So here's mine, yes I know I went with the overly used 'transported to Tolkien land' plot, but I promise, it'll be good! :) And I'll have the next chapter up real soon. Also the sindarian I used is a bit rough, and I tried the best I could, with the dictionary and a phrase site I found so if it's off and you can tell the difference, I apologize, don't shoot me!**

_1. "Beyond water and time come little one."_

_2. "Worry not little one your destiny waits."_

* * *

"Sweetie, will you hand me my yarn?" A sweet voice called out through a small room.

"Of course, Mrs. Hemming."

Another voice replied from within the bathroom, a sprite young girl of twenty-seven with black hair came out and went to a desk where Mrs. Hemming's Knitting supplies was usually kept. "How have you been, Mrs. Hemming? Did your children come to visit yet?" The nurse asked happily.

"Oh, you know them, Sarah, they have their own lives. They don't have time for a old woman like me." The older woman let out a weak laugh. Sarah Jenkins looked at her sadly, Mrs. Hemming turning back to the TV as if it didn't bother her at all, but she knew it did. No one wants to be forgotten, and it broke her heart to see so many people being put here to be left behind. Granted not all cases are like Mrs. Hemming, there are many families who do come to West Lake Paradise to visit the elderly or the disabled. But even one was too many for Sarah's liking, but there wasn't much she could do but to make sure people like Mrs. Hemming were comfortable, and she tried to keep them company as much as she could.

"Here you go. Are you still working on that scarf for you Niece? Last time I saw, it looked like it was coming along quite nicely." Sarah smiled encouragingly.

"Oh yes, it's almost finished, I think she'll like it."

"I'm am sure she will, Mrs. Hemming..." Sarah put her hand on the woman's shaking one as she started her knitting. " I have to leave for the day but I will see you tomorrow though, alright?" She tried to smile, she felt like a mother for some of these patients, always watching over them and making sure they weren't lonely. Mrs. Hemming looked up at her brightly, the old woman was fond of Sarah, and she her.

"I wish you would go out and have fun, you don't need to dragged down with us all. Our time will come soon, and that will be that, but you my dear girl, you have so much more to look forward to than coming here and watching me and the others age in this place. You still have yet to find a nice young man to share your life with. Go now, go on and get a date tonight, I'm sure there's a man waiting for you, you just need to look dearie." Sarah's eyes began to water, she forced herself not to shed them, the woman was so kind and Sarah knew she wouldn't have judged the nurse for her tears, but she was raised never to show weakness at the times she felt the most vulnerable.

Sarah cleared her throat and put on a brave face, "Well, I've never had the best of luck with guys. And I'm starting to feel that maybe it's best that way. Besides, my schedule is too busy for them... I'm fine the way things are, and I love working here, seeing you and everyone else makes me happy. I'll be ok, so don't worry." She did all she could to keep the truth from being told, that actually, she was quite lonely...

"I see. Well then, dearie, I'll let you get on your way, be safe though alright?"

Sarah nodded and told her she would be and bid her goodnight. The sky was painted red on the horizon as the sun was setting by time she got outside, as she made her way towards the parking lot, she stopped by the main fountain in front of the nursing home. Sarah then started to fish around inside her purse for a quarter, once found she closed her eyes and then flicked it into the pool. It was sort of her tradition, every Friday at the end of her shift she would wish for someone to come into her life and sweep her off her feet and could make her happy. At first she thought it was rather silly and a waste of money, but one of her patients had too mention to her she needed more of a social life and perhaps more of a love life. It was Mary the lady who had the room next to Mrs. Hemming who told her that she needed to make a wish on the fountain. She said it didn't matter when or how often, but to do it just when ever she thought of it and it would bring her happiness. She took her advice with a grain of salt considering this wasn't the first time Mary had told her odd and far-fetched stories, but on her way out that night she humored the woman and tossed a coin in, and ever since it had became her tradition. Sarah finally made it to her gray, rundown Ford Focus, it had seen better years, but it still was a good car even with all it's dings and dents. It was the middle of November in a small rural town about an hour outside of Chicago, and the days were getting shorter and the warmth fading more and more with it.

Sarah closed the door and the first thing she did was blast the heat, albeit it came out in freezing cold air. "Dang it's cold!" Her teeth chattered as she pressed the gas pump a few times to try and get the car to warm up faster. As she waited, she went to her CD case flipping through it to find some good road music. Ingrid Michaelson, hmm nah. Regina Spektor? Maybe... Yoshida Brothers was always a got the blood pumping, but she didn't feel it today. Miyavi; not this time. Flipping through a few more pages and she finally settled on Michael Buble and played Lost. His deep soothing voice filled the car, and the engine was warm enough that the air was no longer arctic. Life was good again. "Alright, girl, lets get home." Sarah patted the dashboard as if to tell her Ford, 'good job' and headed out on her way.

As she drove, she would glance every once in a while at the Autumn trees while Buble sung his love to her, it all felt surreal, and sad. The nurse sighed and looked her radio longingly when she came to a stoplight.

"Without you, Michael, I don't think I would experience anything romantic." She chuckled under hear breath.

The sun was gone at this point and the sky had became dark, and when she got home and pulled her car into the apartment parking lot, the moon was big and bright. Sarah punched in her door code and climbed 4 flights of stairs, she was lucky she had a place relatively close to the first floor, Sarah didn't think she would have made it if it was on the 12th floor. She had a fear of elevators...

Sarah walked into her apartment and put her coat on the hanger by the door and ran her fingers through her long dark hair, she went and checked her messages, there was nothing of course. Her mother and father and died 4 years ago, she died of sickness, and he followed shortly. They couldn't figure out what caused his death, he didn't take any medication or drugs, and he was fine before but she knew it was because of a broken heart. So after that she didn't really have much contact with the outside world. Before when they were still alive they would call her and ask how she was doing, send her gifts, and would remind her her favorite television show was on that night. She moved out when she turned twenty-one, after she got her nursing degree and that's when she found her job at the nursing home and one month later her apartment at Spring Hills.

"Ahg, I need a bath, yea that sounds amazing right now..." She whined tiredly as she opened the door to the bathroom and flicked the light switch on, and turned the tube nob all the way the the left and started to undress.

As she waited for the bathtub to fill up she looked in the mirror and with OCD that would make a perfectionist cry, she began to critique her features; while picking of any dead skin she saw, she would put cream on any acne she saw on her neck, and cleanse her face with facial cream. Sarah didn't see herself and anything special, far from it actually, she would get recurring acne on her neck, her cheeks looked as if she had pink blush on 24/7, but everywhere else she was as pale as a vampire. She didn't like resorting to make up, it was more of a hassle to her, but on some occasions it was necessary. Even her honey-chestnut eyes seemed like a let down. When she was younger she had always wished she had bright blue eyes, and always envied others who did. She loved bright vibrant colors, they stood out and shouted out that they were beautiful.

"Maybe that's why all my features are dark." Sarah said bitterly.

As she turned to turn off the water, a chill went through her whole body. She stopped in mid stride confused and suddenly paranoid. "Did I leave a window open somewhere?"

"_Thar alu ar' coiasira tol ai er."_

Sarah whipped her head around and slowly did a full circle, "what was that?" She felt lips touch the shell of her ear and could have sworn she heard a woman's voice, so soft and gently, like breeze. It sent shivers down her neck as she looked around violently for any sign of another person or of anything out of place.

"Well that was unpleasant, I hope I'm not going crazy..." Sarah let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and shook her head and got into the warm tube, she sat back and sighed as the water helped relieve her of the stress of her day.

"This is amazing, ahh..."

She breathed in deeply letting the moister enter her lungs, and sooth her senses as she stared blankly at the tiled ceiling. She sat there with nothing but silence as her company, making her thoughts louder than normal, wonder even more, and think about things she really didn't want to think about. Sarah thought there had to be more to life than her tiny apartment and her job that took most of her time, she was always encouraged to do things go out into the Night Life, but she didn't have any friends to do that, and she was too much of a recluse to do it herself, she would have no idea where to even start. She wanted more out of life, and yet she wasn't even willing to try and find that 'more'.

_I'm such a contradiction..._

Sarah sank deeper into the water where her nose was just above the surface. Here eyes became dull and resentful as she blankly stared at the faucet and her toes wiggled above the water's surface. The water became calm with no disturbance as she laid there completely still, as if a lifeless body was just placed there. Until she felt a sudden pull, in a alertness she jerked her face back up out of the water and gripping the sides of the tub tightly and eyes searching the water violently. It left as suddenly as it had came, and then it happened again, only this time it had managed to pull her completely under. Her hands and legs lashed out everywhere in utter fear, she tried lift herself back up but some invisible force kept her down, every time she tried to lift her head up, the force became stronger and stronger, leaver less room to move.

_What is happening?! I'm going to drowned!_

Fear gripped her as she closed her eyes and her lungs began to burn, her muscles started to become weak and let go and her sight began to blur, and then, darkness.

"_Gorga il ai er lle maranwe maranwe dartha."_


	2. Arachnophobia

**Hello everyone! Like I promised, chapter 2 is finally finished! I'm so happy about everyone's responses to chapter 1, I was really worried about it not being as well received, but I really like doing putting new twists to things that have been done before. I fell like I put my mark on it that way. :) Also to Eingeweide and amaris12345 Thank you so much for your comments! I really tried to get to Sarah meeting Thranduil in this chapter, but I just could get it in before I was getting too tired, and I wanted to get this chapter out before I went to bed. :( But I promise he will be in the next chapter!**

**I hope I did ok with Tauriel and Legolas's characters, I was a little worried I had made them too OOC, but I always saw Tauriel as a more intense person so I kind of could imagine her just jumping down people's throats like she did Sarah. lol And Legolas just being, "yea... what she said." xDD (I always think of the scene were he was just backing up Tauriel as she threatened the orc. Haha)**

**Please continue to leave reviews! ^_^**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – Arachnophobia**_

_Scary World - Stream Powerd Giraffee_

Oh I want to live in a peacefull world

But I can't seem to find another world

that's not scary (not scary), not scary (not scary),

not scary (not scary), not scary (not scary)

Oh, I'm not sure when the time is right

To leave this place without a fright

Don't want to face the fears we've met

And be full of regret

Hearing was the first sense that came to Sarah, birds were screeching, she heard running water, and the swaying of trees. Touch was the second sense that came back to her, she felt twigs, dirt, and grass. Then after that, her body started to convulse and expelled water from her lungs. Coughing profusely, Sarah felt so much pain from the lack of oxygen that her body was only now receiving. After breathing in deeply for about a minute, she noticed two things: she was alone in a massive twisted forest, and the second, she was without clothes.

"What? How...?" She got to her feet in complete confusion on how she was one minute in her bathroom relaxing in her tub, and the next being drowned and waking up in the middle of a forest. Spite no one really being around, she felt subconscious about her naked body being on display in an open area and placed her arms around her chest for her own peace of mind, that and it was rather chilly. Then a terrifying thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Oh my God, what if... what if what ever, or who ever attacked me in my house brought me here to bury me, and left me here to get something?" She began searching for any moving figures, or foot prints to get an idea of how she got here and what direction her mysterious attempted killer may have gone. Her heart was racing.

"Ok, Sarah, calm down. First we need to find a clearing or some way of finding the edge of the forest, who knows how wide it stretches... how far did he drive to find this place? I've never seen this area before near town." Sarah sighed in annoyance, not knowing where to start, so she just decided to follow the small stone path that seemed to weave around and had no real order to it.

"Well I've got nothing else to lose, why not."

And so she started to walk. Fifteen minutes turned to an hour, an hour turned into two and a half and her feet were starting to go numb from continuously stepping on twigs and rocks. "Is there no end to this place?! I feel like I've been walking in circles, with not even a sign of if I'm going the right way!" Sarah's patience had been wearing thin and she wasn't sure how much she could take, the air felt tight and suffocating leaving her head feeling funny.

"I'm cold, I'm hungry, I have no clothes, and these blasted stones keep stubbing my toes! I just want to go home, is that too much to ask? All I ever wanted was to take my stupid bath, but no, apparently that was just too much to ask for, and I had to be taken and dropped off in a God forsaken forest with giant webs!" She then stopped in a sudden halt, eyes wide at what she just said.

_Webs?!_

She looked to the left of her where a tree seemed to be covered in thick, white webs that branched out to the other trees near it. Why hadn't she noticed that before? She dare not touch it, she wanted no business with anything that associated itself with what she prayed wasn't an 8 legged foreshadowing. Sarah stepped away from it as much as she could and continued to walk in silence and extreme caution. She was not a fan of insects, but spiders took the whole freaking cake and then some. The forest seemed like it was getting darker and an eerie feeling made her stomach sick. She needed to get out of here soon, preferably before the sun set completely.

* * *

"Tauriel."

"Yes, my King."

A beautiful red haired elf entered the room that resided next to the thrown room and bowed before a magnificently dressed King with long flowing blonde hair and perfectly pale skin. "You have not reported about your hunt in the forest yet, why is that?" Thranduil was gazing into the serene pool that was in the corner of the room, this was one of his personal rooms, built for his personal comforts.

Tauriel stood before her king still and tense. "Forgive me, it is because we have not gone on the hunt yet."

King Thranduil turned his head sharply with wine in tow, his eyes cold and calculating. He favored the Captian of the guard because of his son, Legolas. He slowly approached Tauriel as he sipped his wine, and placed his glass onto the table as he passed it. "And why is that? If I remember it was you who said that the infestation of spiders have been multiplying, this does not please me, Tauriel..." Thranduil closed his eyes, and when he opened then again, his crystal blue eyes rested upon his Captian. "You will take your men, and will begin you hunt immediately, am I understood?"

"My king, some of my men are still recovering from the last hunt, I ask for more ti-"

"You will take the men who can go, and leave for the forest now, Tauriel." Thranduil's voice left no room for discussion. Taurial hesitantly bowed and briskly left his presence.

The Captain gathered what was left of her guards, four of her men came to report. Four others were still in the recovery wing.

"The King has ordered a hunt into the forest, we are to clear out the nest, we leave now." Tauriel began to lead them to through the kingdom's doors when a voice began to call out to her.

"Tauriel! Tauriel, wait!"

She turned to find Prince Legolas bound towards her, with a tender smile. "Leaving for the forest? The night approaches fast, it would be unsafe to be slaying a nest of spiders after the sun is gone..." Legolas's voice was laced with concern for the elf and wondered why she would choose now of all times to lead her men out.

Tauriel faced Legolas concealing anything that would give away her discomfort or her conversation with his father. "Spiders are increasing the forest, if I do not go now, tomorrow it will be harder to eradicate them." Legolas nodded, and did not question her further.

"Yes, you are right. Allow me to go with you then, it has been a while since I have accompanied you on a hunt, and I admit, I have missed it." Legolas had an innocent blush across his and Tauriel was flattered by his words and could not deny that she would greatly appreciate his company, and not just because she was low on men.

"Do what you wish, Prince Legolas." Her words held no real affections, but as she turned to walk away, a mischievous smile was directed at him, leaving him a smile just as infectious as hers. With that, they left the kingdom and headed into the dark southern parts of Mirkwood.

* * *

The sun was almost gone, and Sarah was shivering to death, apart of her wished she could pull an Eve and form clothes out of leaves and branches and sew them together or something, but she didn't have anything to do that with and she was a little worried about what kind of leaves they were and whether they would leave her body covered in rashes or hives. Nature was never really kind to her, so she liked to keep the relationship mutual.

"Ooookay yellow brick road, I need to be finding an exit soon, and I'm not getting any younger." Sarah sighed as she held herself tighter, she was still avoiding some of the webs that seemed to get closer and closer to the path she's been following. She had walked across fallen branches, weaved around left and right, where ever the path told her to go, she went. But it started to feel as though she was backtracking, she dearly hoped she wasn't. As she was carefully stepped down from a steep ledge and got on the path again, she heard a branch break off into the distance. She stopped and started looking around again, looked up above her, she could see anything, and just chalked it to rotted out wood. Sarah started to walked again, but then she heard a strange _hissing_. Now she was feeling very uncomfortable, and getting really worried.

She kept looking up, convinced that whatever was out there, it was above her, but as she did this, she accidentally got her foot caught in some webbing causing her to trip. "Ah!" With her face pressed against the stone path she didn't notice something huge climbing down the tree behind her. "Ahg, right, the first rule is: watch where I'm going." She got back up and dusted off her knees, and saw her left knee cap scraped and bleeding.

"Great."

She brushed off the dirt off her legs and turned around to see what she tripped over, only she wished she hadn't. Behind her was the most horrifying thing she could have ever imagined. Everyone has their fears and things they should be afraid of, she was no different. However her fear of spiders was at the point of hysteria, and this goes for ever the smallest one. At the start of every spring, she would have pest control do their routine rounds and make sure any eggs that could release any kind of 8 legged creatures into her apartment were gone. And now, in front of her was the very source of her nightmares but amplified a thousand times over. A disgusting, hissing spider the size of a house inching it's way towards her, saliva (or poison) dripping from it's fangs. Sarah's throat tightened, she tried to scream but only squeaks were coming out, her heart sank to her stomach and her whole body was involuntary shaking. Every time she moved her foot backwards, it acted like it was preparing to pounce. It moved its front two legs closer, and she knew that if she didn't turn around and run right then, she would become a fly wrapped in a cocoon. Gathering what ever will she had left and jetted down the path, running as fast as she could the spider however was practically right on top of her. With its front leg it tripped her and she went flying onto the ground again. She turned just in time to see the spider towering over her and finally let out a blood curdling scream and when she did, the spider screeched back into her face or roared, she was quite sure how to describe it only that it meant she soon was going to be dead.

Tears ran down her face, she never dreamed this was how she was going to die, first she was drowned and then brought to this strange forest, and now about to be eaten by giant spider. And as it clicked it's fangs in front of her face, she knew it was the end and there was nothing else she could do.

Sarah looked up, seeing what little sky she could and said her famous last words, "I hate my life."

The spider then took her body and spun it's web around her and wrapped her up like a nice little take home bag and started to drag her deeper into the forest off of the trial never to be found again, and as it did this, she let out one final scream that echoed through the endless tress and passed out.

* * *

The group of six elves were traveling fast through the treetops to where they knew the spiders likes to hide best, they weren't all too smart, Tauriel would eliminate their nests time after time, and yet more often than not, they would set their eggs in the same exact spot. Their predictability made their jobs easier though, and she would take what ever she could get. Legolas was right behind her as they jump tree to tree, they weren't far from the nest now, it was always where the trees gathered the most and the light was the scarcest.

"There, I see one going back to the nest now, we can kill it before it gets to the rest." Tauriel instructed to the rest of the men, Legolas came to her side to see their target.

"It looks like it found something..."

"Probably an animal, it's none of our concern. We'll kill the spider and then go after the others."

Tauriel wasn't going mess with whatever the beast caught most of the concern would be if it was an orc inside the cocoon, because then that would mean there were more. And she wasn't feeling up to killing a horde of orcs. Then a ear splitting scream came from that direction, and they watched the spider turn around and hissed at the sack as if to tell it to shut up. Legolas looked at Tauriel with shock clear on his face, and the Captain was alarmed. That was no animal nor orc, it caught _someone, _elves were not keen to invaders in their land, but that meant the were brought before their king, being eaten by the spiders of Mirkwood wasn't a pleasant experience they would wish on anyone (save for orcs).

"Legolas, you cut the sack open and arrest whoever is in it, while I take care of the spider, men I will call upon you for assistance if any is required." The guards nodded and stood behind while both she and the prince raced forward. Legolas drew his short sword as he dove down to the forest floor and cut off the string of web that connected the sack and the monster, while Tauriel jumped a head shooting an arrow from above into the abdomen and landed in front of it aiming another arrow in it's face. The spider screamed in pain and anger and charged after Tauriel and before it could reach her, she released the arrow into it's skull. It fell over with a satisfying thud and curled up dead.

Legolas sheathed his blade and pulled out a small knife and began to cut the thick webbing releasing an unconscious human woman. Her black hair was covered in the web residue, and her skin was pale. Legolas was lost at what to think, why would a human woman be traveling through such dangerous woods alone, and shyly noted that she was unclothed.

"Legolas, what did you find?" Tauriel called out as she walked over to see for herself.

"A woman, and she is human."

Legolas lifted her up into his arms as she lifelessly laid there, the she-elf looked the woman confused as the prince. "Why would a human woman wander into Mirkwood, do you think she is from Lake Town?" Legolas shook his head.

"I do not know, we might as well bring her to my father. Here she will die." Tauriel nodded her head in agreement. "You are right, my prince. It is already night, we will have to deal with the nest another day, she would only be a burden to us if we attack now. Let us head back."

Sarah's eyes began to slowly open up, and she moan from the discomfort of her fuzzy mind and blurry eyes. The two elves looked down at her as her head rolled around trying to lift herself up. Her head looked over to the side and saw the carcase of the spider that attacked her, and instinctively began to cling to whatever was near here and began hyperventilating. "Oh God! It- it tried to eat me, there was webs all around me, oh God, it touched me! I- I... " Sarah began crying profusely, and was lost in the horror she had experienced and began babbling even more until Tauriel went over to her and slapped her across the face to break her of the entrapment of her own mind.

Breathing hard, Sarah finally looked at was around her, or that _who_ was around her. There was as striking young man with beautiful eyes and blonde hair, and an equally stunning woman with red hair and bright green eyes standing around her just gawking at her like she was some rare animal. Then she noticed she was still barenaked as a newborn babe. Coughing awkwardly while trying to cover herself as best as she could being in someone's arms, Sarah's face was beet red.

"What are you doing in Mirkwood?" Sarah looked at the redhead strangely.

"Mirkwood, is that where I am? Where is Mirkwood? Please help me, I don't know where I am!" She looked at both of them looking for some sort of assistance, but neither of them looked very convinced. In fact they looked perhaps even more confused than they were before she had woken up.

"How do you not know of Mirkwood, home of the wood elves?" The blonde man spoke next, he sounded as though indignant as if his pride as an elf had been wounded.

Sarah's eyes went huge, "the what?" Dear lord, did these people really think they were elves!?

"We are the wood elves of Mirkwood, and you have trespassed into King Thranduil's realm!" The she-elf interjected forcefully, "and this is the prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf. You will tell us the truth, human!" Tauriel assaulted Sarah verbally and her eyes were fierce.

Sarah was utterly stunned, all she did was gap at them. She tried to form words but all she did was open and close her mouth like a fish. What do you say to two people who claimed to be _elves!?_ Well the only thing she could think of doing was playing along, it didn't seem like they were going to buy her story of being drowned in her tube and woke up in the middle of Mutant Spider City, and she thought they were very delusional or had some psychosis.

"Right of course, wood elves! I'm sorry I was having a brain lapse, my mind seems really foggy, I can't seem to remember much I may have hit may head when the spider attacked me." Sarah tried laughing it off, being as smooth as possible.

The man looked at the other woman, "We should leave now, my Father will decided what to do with her." Tauriel nodded.

"Yes, soon the spiders will be crawling all over this land, I do no wish to be here any longer." With that, she ran up the tree trunk and rejoined with the others. Legolas was not far behind her as well, he followed the she-elf's footsteps and soon matched her great speed as they rushed back to the kingdom.

Sarah gasped and hung tightly to the prince.

"uh, did I mention I have a fear of heights?"


	3. The King and I

**Finally I got chapter 3 up! AND we finally get the scene were Thranduil meets our ill-fated protagonist! xD Writing Thranduil provided to be harder than I have expected, (I kind of expected it to be easy to portray an arrogant king, lol.) Alas, it was more of his speech that had me second guessing myself. So please, let me know what you think of him! :D I would love to know. ^^ I may need to do some improvements, but I'd like to know if I'm in the same ballpark. :) Also, I hope saw that a few people saw Tauriel a bit mean, and actually I didn't even realize I did that till I published the chapter. rofl xDD So I would apologize for that, but I kind of tried to balance her out with Legolas. :3 And another side note to one reviewer, Pshycogurl335: I have not heard of the comic Oglaf, but it sounds interesting! lol I actually got the title from when I was watching clips off of Bram Stokers: Dracula. xD I always loved that quote he says to Mina. Haha I know, completely unrelated to this story, but I'm ok with that! xD**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The King and I**

**Blue by The Seatbelts**

Never seen a bluer sky**  
**Yeah, I can feel it reaching out**  
**And moving closer**  
**There's something about blueAsked myself what it's all for**  
**You know the funny thing about it**  
**I couldn't answer**  
**No, I couldn't answerThings have turned a deeper shade of blue**  
**And images that might be real**  
**May be illusion**  
**Keep flashing off and on

* * *

When the party arrived to the entrance of Thranduil's kingdom, the land was beautiful, the trees were more alive and a river ran merrily under a stone bridge connecting the land to the castle. Sarah forgetting herself in Legolas's arms wildly turned her head in every direction trying to take everything in.

"It's so much different than when we were in the forest... it's beautiful!" She said in awe. Legolas looked at her and smiled, "Yes, here it is much more pleasant, within lower parts of the forest it is always overran with evil and dark creatures, killing nature all around it. That is why we venture into it, to keep them at bay." Legolas informed her, he did not treat her as trespasser or a threat, and for that she was relieved. She was hoping that not everything about him was insane. Although looking at the massive structure and seeing others guarding the door who where dressed same way, she began to wonder if perhaps she was the one who was crazy.

"Prince Legolas, Tauriel, welcome back." The two guards bowed before them and opened the doors for them to enter, but not before giving very odd looks at the naked woman in the prince's arms.

The doors closed with loud _bang_ the sound echoed throughout the many tunnels, corridors, and hollow spaces that seemed to go on for an eternity. "This is where you live?! It's humongous!" Sarah looked up to find that the same rang true above her as well, she could barely see the rock curve around into a ceiling at all. The whole palace resided inside of a cave, but she found it hard to believe it for it did not look like one. The pathways were beautifully constructed and designed, and she was very happy that she was being carried across them for if not, she would have been crawling across them. It was amazing how something like a cave was transformed into something so enchanting it was unbelievable. "Wow... your home is magnificent." Sarah said in utter awe, the wonderment was clear in her voice and it made Legolas proud, never before feeling as though he wanted to show off.

"Welcome, to the kingdom of Thranduil, home of the wood-elves!" He spoke with exuberance, glancing around to show all that was his fathers. Sarah smiled, she quite liked it here. She saw that they were approaching a platform with a grand throne with what looked, from what she could see, as antlers built on top of it, towering far above.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked slightly alarmed, once again becoming very away of her nakedness (although she had be come somewhat more comfortable around the prince, seeing as he did not once look inappropriately at her during the whole time holding her.)

"We are going to see my father, the king. I understand you may have lost what memory you possess based on what you have told us, but that does not change our duties, and my father may not waver even at your pleas." Legolas explained remorsefully. He had found an innocence in the woman that felt that he could relate to and was rather fond of, he began to hope that his father would take pity on the girl...

"We're going to see your father, like right now?!" Fear erupted inside of her, she had nothing to wear and she was about to meet a king!

"C-can't we stop somewhere and get some clothes first, even a towel will do, just anything cover myself with!" She pleaded Legolas, hoping he would derail from the embarrassment she was about to endure. Sarah looked to Tauriel, the continued to look forward.

"My father is already waiting ahead of us, I would not be able to leave now, but Tauriel would you happen to have anything you could offer her?" Legolas also turned to the captain, she shook her head actually looking remorseful. "I do not my prince, I am sorry. I did not expect our journey to be long, nor to bring anything back with us." She then turned to Sarah friendlier than she was before in the forest. "Forgive me, but I have nothing to aid you in your predicament." Sarah looked at Tauriel and then to Legolas and back again.

"I can't just present myself like this in front a man, Legolas you've been very kind and respectful, thank you." She quickly added as she still covered herself with her hands. Tauriel looked around her trying to find anything at all she could give the woman, she then stood in front of one of her men that had accompanied her before in the forest.

"Godalia give me your cape." The she-elf outstretched her hand.

"M-my captain?!" The man named Godalia stood shocked that he was the one to be stripped of his cape for a mere human.

"You heard me, now come." Her fingers beckoned him as to enforce her command.

The elf huffed while removing his cape and placed it on Tauriel's hands, she smiled triumphantly and walked over to the two and handed it to Sarah.

"Here, I hope this will serve you better."

"Thank you... " She took the cap and quickly covered herself with it, she was glad to finally not feel like she was showing herself off like she was on a Daisy Duke's road show. She then looked over Legolas's shoulder and mouthed a 'thank you' to Godalia, to which he turned away his head._ Oh well..._

Tauriel nodded curtly and began walking ahead towards the thrown room, not paying anymore mind to her or the others as she walked the weaving pathway as if it wasn't hundreds of feet high up.

"Is... is she always that intense?"Sarah spoke slowly, hoping she didn't over step her bounds by asking. Legolas laughed and began walking leisurely as he spoke.

"Tauriel has many responsibilities that weigh heavily upon her shoulders, I feel that she thinks she must be strong and never show weakness. But even the strongest of holds have their cracks..." Legolas smiled wisely, "Don't let her exterior fool you, there is more to her than what she shows."

Sarah smirked with knowing eyes, "Oh I don't doubt you. You have a thing for her, don't you?" She said giggling. Legolas looked at her strangely at her, "What do you mean, I have nothing for her." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I mean you like her!" She said exasperated, but smiling even more. She could see a nice shade of red spreading all the way from his cheeks to the tips of his pointy ears.

"I do not know which you speak of." The prince spoke defiantly, rejecting every word, but his face spoke volumes.

"Uh huh, sure you don't." She gave him a suspicious side glance, she found that she enjoyed teasing the poor prince, he just leaves himself wide open!

He cleared his throat and spoke no more as if to end the embarrassing conversation and they both left it at that. They walked in silence and was crossing the pathway safely, although Sarah really felt they could do with some railings. Looking at it with increased curiosity, she began to to feel as though she had seen something similar, but where would she have seen a road like this before suspended high up and in the air? Suddenly something clicked in her mind, now she could place where she had seen it: It looked just like that game she used to play as a child called Sidewinder! It was a snake like board where you maneuvered it by tilting it side to side with a wheel trying to get a ball to the very end without it falling off the edges. Suddenly Sarah was feeling quite sick, for she could only imagine the ground starting to move left and right while they walked across it. She was now feeling very sorry for that ball she had tortured over and over again all those years ago.

"Are you alright?" Legolas said as he saw her put a hand to her mouth and close her eyes.

"I think so, something just occurred to me that's all..."_Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick._ She thought as she held onto Legolas's shoulder with her other hand, afraid she would be dropped.

Sarah decided that she was going to keep her eyes either up at the prince or on the cape covering her, anything else would have a dangerous effects on her stomach. She glanced up at the handsome prince, and wondered if he took his features from his father, and if his good nature also came from the said man. It was rather surprising how well she was taking the whole elf deal, and how she was just brought into a whole another world that resided inside of a cave. Had someone told her this would happen to her back at home, she would have laughed and then shortly after called the authorities. She wasn't even sure she was still on Earth, and if she was, certainly not in the same time. "What should I expect from meeting your father?" She asked timidly, not sure how she was to take meeting a king, or even how to act.

"Not hope."

* * *

Tauriel walked into the center of the room and bowed, "My king."

"What news do you bring from the forest?" Thranduil asked from upon his seat, his hand resting on a silver hilt of an elvish forged sword. His long fingers were adorned with many white gold rings, and one with a large turquoise stone.

"We had found the nest deep in forest and we were about to kill them, but we only got one before we discovered a human woman unconscious."

Thranduil's eyebrow arched, "A human you say?"

"Yes, we have brought her with us as a prisoner, my lord."

"I wish to see this human, bring her to me."

Tauriel bowed again, "As you wish, Prince Legolas is bringing her here as we speak."

She turned to see the two not fifty feet away, talking and even smiling at each other. It did not sit well with the she-elf, and her face became hard as they got closer.

"I'm Sarah by the way, I feel rude that it's been this long before actually introducing myself." She laughed as they came to stone steps, legolas laughed along with her finding it hard not to. "It is quite alright, a lot has happened, it is easy to forget one's self." He said kindly, but soon lost his smile and his humor as he now stood beside Tauriel and before his father, both looking none the happiest.

"Tauriel has told me you had found a trespasser in Mirkwood, is this she?" The king peered down at her, with uncaring eyes and a cold voice, her eyes caught his and they both had a deep staring match before Sarah felt it rude to do so and casted down to her hands as she pressed the cape closer to her body.

"Yes this the woman, father... She was captured by one of the spiders and would have been at the mercy of the nest had we not been there-"

"That information does not interest me, I wish to know why she was there in the first place." Thranduil stood up, and Sarah took in his incredibly tall stature. He had to be at least fix feet tall, and that was her low balling it. His long blonde hair looked almost white. It reminded her of falling snow, and his eyes... his eyes was the most alluring thing she had ever seen in her life, they were like shards of ice, glimmering in light, they were such remarkable blue eyes. His clothing was a long silver gown that looked like starlight, upon his head was a cown of wood adorned with bright red leaves. Sarah literally felt like her breath had been taken from her, and she hated to have torn her eyes away from him.

"Stand woman." Thranduil commanded as he slowly progressed down the steps with grace of a feline.

Legolas slowly let her down on her feet making sure she had her bearings and to Tauriel's irritation stood even closer to her. Sarah on the other hand was very nervous and subconscious and was trying to make the cloth cover more than it could, and wasn't shocked when she saw that she was barely tall enough to be at the same height as his chest. As the king got closer, she could feel his gaze scrutinizing her, taking note of everything, watching her every move...

"What business does a harlot have in my realm? Do you come from Lake Town?" He began circling her, she would turn her head to keep her eyes on him, and gaped at his accusation of her. _Harlot?! I can't believe this!_ Thranduil saw the abhorrence in her face and smirked, he found great enjoyment with toying with his prey, it was the few pleasures he got to have anymore in his position.

"I see in your eyes that you are displeased, but I assure you, anyone who saw a woman strutting in nothing but the skin that is given to them would surely think only the same." He came to full circle and stood in front of her, as she grasp the fabric even tighter.

"And they would be wrong, Your Highness." Sarah bit back her urge to lace her words with sarcasm and anger, but instead she spoke with clarity and plainness to prove to herself and perhaps this king, that she was better than that. She saw something in his eyes shift. _I guess he didn't like that!_ She felt an inner pride grow in her, the kind of feeling you get when you've given a good comeback without stuttering.

"Oh? _If_ this is true, then please, enlighten me, _woman_." He bit back darkly, enforcing her to acknowledging her place, and to realize just who she was speaking to. Thranduil grasped his hands behind his back lifting up his chin, in arrogance.

Of course the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on would be the epitome of pride and arrogance, she _really_ knew how to pick 'em. Sarah felt disappointed in a way... she knew that there was no way she was even in the same ballpark as this man -er elf, but the lack of a love life seemed to have made her too vulnerable and unprepared for someone such as he. That was, of course until he opened his mouth (although even his voice was threatening to captivate her). Sarah swallowed roughly, would he buy the whole 'I lost my memory from the hit on the head'? As cliched as that sounded, the whole 'I was drowned in my bathroom and woke up in a different time and place' story sounded even worse, she highly doubted that would get her any farther than the former.

"Well you see, I don't remember..." She saw his eyebrow lift and his head cocked sideways, and before he could speak she quickly began to speak again. "All I remember is being chased by a giant spider and falling and hitting my head, after that I blackout to wake up after they had saved me. After that everything is a mystery to me, so I can't tell you why I was there or where I come from."

Thranduil looked at her hard, her tale was not so unbelievable but yet too easy of a scape goat. He clicked his tongue as he acted like he was thinking on what she had told him, and briefly closed his eyes before opening them.

"I see, that is very unfortunate... am I correct in assuming you at least know your name?"

She nodded, 'It's Sarah."

"Well Sarah, perhaps some time in my dungeons will help jog your memory, and when it does, I hope to have a more productive meeting."

"_What?!"_

"Father!" Legolas too spoke out in protest.

"Tauriel, take the girl, give her whatever rags that are available, I do not wish to see her displaying herself to my guards." The king turned on his heel and casually walked back to his throne as Tauriel and two of her men accompanying her (one of them being Godalia), and took her by the arm and guided her towards lower parts of the palace, with her resisting the whole way.

"Until we met again, _Sarah_."

* * *

**ROFL ok, so I wasn't sure about putting whole harlot bit in, but it just seemed to have fit for him to insult someone who was brought to him for trespassing, especially without any clothes. I bet he doesn't see that every day. Haha xD The song lyrics I put up in the beginning I felt was appropriate for how Sarah felt when she saw Thranduil's eyes and I was scouring for the perfect song for this chapter, and I think that one did lovely (what do you guys think?) And I think that Legolas forming a friendship with Sarah was adorable and actually it just wrote its self, like literally, I wasn't even planning it. xD I always love it when that happens. :) Next chapter will be fun I promise! ;) **

**Review and tell me what you all think! ^_^**


	4. Loch's Don't Know When Their Captive

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, school just started. Guuh, but I'm glad I finally got it out, lol. Be this one if a little longer than the others! :D I am so grateful and excited for all who are looking forward to how this story unfolds, and all the followers! It makes me so happy to see new reviews and people following! ^_^ Also, in this one I did add some lyrics into the story I know that some times they get annoying were people just skip through them and ignore them, but I tried to keep it short and sweet so it was so too terrible to go through. Lol Also if anyone is wondering the song I used int the story is actually a Character song called Itsumo Soba Ni sung by the voice actor who plays Takashi Morinozuka. (Yea I totally love that song and Ouran, sue me. xD)**

**It didn't really fit the situation between Sarah and Thranduil, nor her and Legolas, but I couldn't get it out of my head and I thought it was sweet just to show a kind of strength inside her. So let me know what you thought of it all in the reviews! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Loch's Don't Know When They're Captive**

New Soul by Yael Naim

_I'm a new soul__  
__I came to this strange world__  
__Hoping I could learn a bit about how to give and take. __  
__But since I came here__  
__Felt the joy and the fear__  
__Finding myself making every possible mistake._

_I'm a young soul in this very strange world__  
__Hoping I could learn a bit bout what is true and fake. __  
__But why all this hate?__  
__Try to communicate__  
__Finding trust and love is not always easy to make._

**"Ugly human."

* * *

It was deep into the lower parts of the palace that Sarah found herself being lead to, the mist from a grand waterfall sprayed her face and cooled the air as she held the cape closer to her body. It rolled into a rocky abyss, just off the right of her path; all the cells lined up to her left were built into the mountain itself. Eventually one of those cells would be hers, unfortunately...

The guards behind her gripped her arms roughly, she knew that there would be nasty bruises left in the mens' wake. Tauriel walked briskly in front of her giving off the the air of authority just as usual, Legolas told her to give the March Warden the benefit of the doubt, but man was it difficult! Sarah sighed, she was irritated that she was being withheld just for a simple case of 'amnesia'. They couldn't have the slightest bit of hospitality?! They reached a cell and the she-elf unlocked it and pulled it open.

"Put her in, I have what the King requested for her." She commanded to both guards, Godilia a tad rougher than what was necessary pushed her in. When Sarah faced the two in utter horror at her treatment glared angry at them, Godilia came forward and yanked the cape from her grip and smiled smugly at her.

"_Ul-firen."_

"Yea to you too! Have fun finding eggs to fertilize!" Sara had no idea what he said, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from throwing it back at him. He stopped smirking and scoffed at her, he turned his back and placed cape back on. Tauriel came and threw a brown grown at her, her expression was mutual, but Sarah saw something in her eyes. It kept her from feeling bitter and feeling more curiosity than anything. She caught the garment as the gate closed.

"He deserved that."

Tauriel left Sarah's cell without another word, and she was left behind bars staring wide eyed at the elf's compliment. If that's what it was... Sarah sighed and rested her head on the bars, she had no idea on how to get herself out and the only thing to do was sit and wait. She looked down at the rags that was given to her, it was better than nothing and so she put the dress over her head and her arms through the long sleeves. It barely resembled clothing, with different colored patches, but it covered her, so she would take it either way. She turned around and took in her surroundings, it was nothing but rock and a small stone bench. Honestly Sarah didn't expect anything else really, it was how a prison should be. She sat down on the bench and watched the waterfall outside our cage, it was ironic how something so peaceful was in such a dismal place. It really spoke how beauty was really everywhere in this palace, the palace of enchantment and elves.

It was hours before Sarah heard anything besides the water and silence, she then heard laughter and music from above, it was very faint to her ears but she still heard it. She only assumed it was party, or banquet. Having nothing to do or she supposed in lieu of the occasion she hummed softly to herself, the sound of her voice echoed off the walls of her cells and bounced throughout the passageways of the dungeons, such consolation...

Elves drank merrily, as they laughed before their king. It was feast in honor of the stars, something they did every year (although they had feasts just like this for many other occasions.) It was an open mess hall, one of which King Thranduil dinned eloquently at the head of the table, his son Legolas would be join his side soon as well, as it had only just begun. Thranduil watched his beloved people enjoy themselves in their wine the safety that he provided, and that was enough for him. Looking into his wine and taking a sip, his thoughts reverted back to what happened hours ago; his prisoner Sarah. It was odd that he even bothered to remember the woman's name, but he felt it repeating itself over and over inside his mind. It left a bad taste in his mouth.

He turned to a simple server who refilled his goblet, "Sylvia, where is my son? Should he not be here by this hour?"

The servant bowed to her King and spoke modestly. "I'm sorry my lord, but I believe he will be here shortly, he told a guard he was going to attend to something and then he will be at the banquet." Sylvia excused herself and tended to the others with her vase of fine wine, refilling and conversing. Thranduil however continued to stare on, resting his head upon his hand. What could his son be doing? He thought he made it clear that he wished to be at the feast with his son to show proper etiquette for the beginning of the Fall Banquet, it was the night that the stars were their brightest. It was when he looked up admiring the stars when he suddenly heard it, it was a clear, melodious sound. One that no one else noticed from their drunken state as well as the music, but one he could heard well due to his elven ears.

_"Without saying anything, I'm right by your side_

_At anytime_

_Gently tell me your sad thoughts_

_Because I'm listening..."_

Her voice sounds so lost and yearning, no one would ever know, but it spoke to his soul. It reminded him of himself in that very moment in his immortal life, when _she_ had died. He did not like it. Thranduil stood up from his seat and motion for everyone to continue as he took his leave.

"_If my inability to express things well  
Troubles you  
Then close your eyes and gently entrust me  
Because I'll embrace you"_

He walked the halls fully intending to head back to his room, but instead he roamed the many paths with his glass of wine, he decided to walk to his study, with time to think of what his next plan of action would be regarding the human woman, but he found his steps taking him deep and deeper...

"_Within the passing seasons, now  
There is one certain thing inside of my chest  
If it's to protect you  
Then I won't regret a thing."_

When he saw the waterfall that fell beside the beginning of the dungeons that spiraled downward, he realized what he had done and hated himself for it. An ancient Elven-king like himself losing himself was humiliating, the small lighting of the torches gave him view to part of her face, spite his downfall, he would not give his kin this satisfaction and certainly not to _her_. And therefore, he hid in shadows, just behind a large groove beside the waterfall. There he watched her finish her song, and studied her, but he saw someone else as well; his son, Legolas.

"_So that the warmth of when we embraced  
Won't ever disappear  
I'll wipe away your spilling tears  
I'll always be by your side."_

He watched as his son too stayed hidden away from the woman's eyes and ears, but the elven prince help great fascinating with her, one that Thranduil did not approve of. Still, he waited and watched, and saw Legolas begin to come down from his hiding spot and approach the cell, he even started to converse with her! His eyes grew large, and stared in amazement as well as betrayal. He had taught his son better! His people were the only one worth of companionship, man and dwarves alive were to be looked down upon, anyone besides their neighboring kin were to be met with hostility! And here he was, smiling and treating her as if they had been friends from lifetimes ago. It made the King none too happy, but also an emotion he had not felt seem to take root in him. One he was not sure he was too keen on, there was only one time he had ever felt this emotion was when the King under the Mountain had refused him the white diamonds, diamonds that were stolen from him.

_This is NOT jealousy!_

King Thranduil's hand gripped the unshaped rock hard with ferocity, he would not feel such emotion towards their meeting; she was unworthy of it!

Sarah had finished her small musing, she felt herself alone and content at that fact. That was until a shadow came into view.

"Very beautiful... although I feel it is a song sung to a maiden such as yourself, very rare is it the other way around." Legolas's smiling face came before her as he made himself comfortable on a step.

Sarah smiled in relief, she feared it was another guard come to give her grief for her noise making. When she saw it was none other than the prince himself she couldn't have been happier.

"Of course, how could it be any other way..." She laughed, she knew of his chivalrous ways and it was quite endearing. "Actually I will let you have this one, that song was sung by a man. So I suppose you are right, my prince." She said mockingly.

Legolas's laughed, he looked Sarah expected, "does that mean you remember something of your past?" He has small look that that made her think he knew something about her bluff, he had a certain mischievous look about him. Sarah stared at him, not really sure if she should spill her her guts or not. She sat on the ground near the bars, getting closer to the prince. She looked out past Legolas and down the corridor to see if they were alone.

"I don't know, maybe..." Sarah said hesitantly.

Legolas spoke softly, knowing why her insecurity. "I understand why you are secretive, Sarah. There are things you wish not to share because I am my father's son... Tell me, is what you remember a threat to the elves or my father's Kingdom?" The prince would try and protect Sarah if it was necessary but if her true motives for being here was something he had to report, he wasn't sure if he could lie to his father...

"No, please believe me I really don't how I ever got to this place... but of my home, where I came from, I do know that." She said in a small voice.

Legolas looked at her shocked then looked at his hands saying nothing. "May I be trusted with your secret, Sarah...?"

"Will you believe me?" She asked arching her brow.

"I will try."

Sarah gave up with a huff, deciding that here she really didn't have much left they could take away. "Alright, well before I came to this place I was in my home. I had a job working as a nurse, I helped the elderly who could no longer take care of themselves-"

"You are a healer?" Legolas interjected.

"Um, well something like that, I knew the basics of medicine but nothing I could do on my own. I only could help people feel comfortable really." She laughed at her own incompetence.

"I see... but you still help others, that is admirable. Take pride in that skill, Sarah." Legolas tried to reassure her. Sarah smiled back thankful for the vote of confidence. "Thank you, Legolas, it's nice to feel as though what I was doing wasn't in vain." Legolas shook his head, "never. They say that those who sail West, or fade away in this life will always remember those who did good in the living. I hope that comforts you..."

Sarah laughed, "It does thank you!"

"My pleasure Lady Sarah." He said honestly, but still was trying to keep himself from laughing.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yes, and don't forget it!" They both laughed at this, playing the prince and the pauper was just too great and both of their situations was just too perfect.

"So tell me more of this homeland, you were a healer assistant what part of Middle-Earth did you come from?" He asked, Sarah just cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Uh, is that the same as Earth?" Now Legolas was confused, there were two?!

"I don't know what you mean... " He wanted to elaborate, but didn't know how.

"Well the one definite truth is that your Earth is different than my Earth, our clothing, customs, even the way we talk are not in sync, no matter if no one believes me the facts are just too evident." She knew she didn't have to convince Legolas that she was not from this 'Middle-Earth' but saying it out loud had made it just much more real. "Telling you this, I know you don't have to believe me, but... telling you all of these things, I almost feel even farther from my home." Sarah stared at the ground, refusing to look at Legolas's eyes, but he looked at her.

"Sarah... I will try and reason with my father. In the very least to give you better lodging." He could not comfort her, he knew nothing of being away from home and not being able to return, but he would do what he could for her, he was determined to do so. Legolas stood up and adjusted his clothing, Sarah looked up at him and stood up as well.

"I have to meet my father for the Fall Banquet, but I hope to see you soon, and perhaps on better terms." He gave her one last look with a knowing smile and headed back to the upper levels. Unbeknownst to both parties that another watched over them and departed just as Legolas did.

* * *

The prince came upon the merry elves in the grand hall but did not find his father, which was very strange in itself. "You there, have you seen my father?" He asked a servant, stopping her in her tasks.

"I-I believe he left for his study, my prince. It was not long before you arrived." The she-elf replied, slightly startled. Legolas nodded after a few minutes and left the hall and made his way to his father. He had matters to discuss with him that could not wait, he walked with determination and no one bothered to stop him. They all knew what that look stood for, and they wished for none of it to be directed at them. He passed many guards till finally he stood before a single door crafted out of dark wood with intricate elven designs along the siding of it. He knocked twice before hearing a voice beckoning him to enter.

Legolas strode into the room, closing the door behind him, Thranduil all but kept his gaze upon his much important paperwork, or so it seemed.

"Father, I wish a word with you..." Legolas interjected.

"Oh? And what would that be, my son?" Thranduil coyly lifted his eyes from the pages to his son, already knowing what sort of argument Legolas will make.

"It is about the prisoner what more than what she has already told us do you think she can say? I believe she is telling the truth... please father, I ask for us to be more accommodating than treating her like a common thief." The Prince was tried he best to speak reason to the King, showing emotion few had ever witnessed.

"No... a common thief she is not, a common woman of man she is. She entered my realm callously and for that she deserves what I have given her: a cold unfeeling room for her respects." Thranduil explained frankly, his son obviously not having the same regard has he did.

"Father, she knew not what she was doing! Please, give mercy not to many, but to only one." He pleaded as he stepped forward.

"Mercy? Why should I show her something such as that? And to one you say? One – a hundred, is there a difference? Nay, in the dungeons she will remain." He rose from his desk and poured wine into a glass. Legolas silently watched him, in the Prince's mind he could not believe his father's indifference to injustice.

"And what ever you wish, so be it?" He asked spitefully, his hand gestured towards the door.

"So be it." He responded with absolution and took a sip from his wine.

Legolas's face scrutinized his father, with his brow bent in anger.

"What is this Legolas... never before have you dabbled in my affairs, nor have you cared about mortal man and their kind. What is it about this one that have brought out such... caring?" He disliked the thought of his son feeling this way towards one that will fade, and more so was beneath him. He was his son, an elven prince!

"I care about wrong-doing, that is all the emotion that this matter has invoked." Legolas stated stubbornly.

"And?"

"Nothing else..." He said defiantly, he crossed his arms across his chest and his father looked at him with eyes that saw right through him. "Father please... is there nothing that will change your mind?"

It felt like an eternity that they both stared each other down, eventually Thranduil walked back to his chair and sate, still thinking to himself, and leaving his son to writhe with anticipation. He clicked his tongue and finally began to speak although in much reservation.

"Very well, I will heed you Legolas. She shall have a more welcoming quarters. Bring her to me, for I have conditions to be met for I do not give my hospitality freely; as you know." Thranduil baited, in this way, they both got what they wished...

"And your price, father?"

"Information..."

* * *

Sarah idly bounced stones off the wall in front her when she heard a group of footsteps coming her way, curious, she peeked out of her bars to find Legolas leading two guards this way and with a ring of keys in his hand. Sarah became increasing excited and ran to the bars with hands around them.

"Legolas! Are you getting me out?" She was in disbelief if his father was how she saw him all the time, she doubt he would have changed his mind, be he was his son, so perhaps there was more for her see of the King character. Legolas smiled and unlocked her cell with a gratifying _clanck_.

"Aye, I am. You must follow me though, my father wishes to speak with you." The Prince said soberly.

_Oh great!_ She thought, this was going to fun. Meeting King Higher-Than-Thou should be a grand time, and from the look on Legolas, he thought the same thing she did.

"Well, lead the way to His Higness." She said with hands on her hips. He laughed at the way she showed no fear, he bypassed her to lead her and the guards to the room he previously was at, were King Thranduil was surely waiting.

The whole way there it felt like common elves, servants, and guards who were not her own looked at her oddly. Like they questioned her worth and her purpose in their kingdom, it was unnerving and it made her feel very small. It was quite a bit of walking before they finally arrived to their destination, Sarah's feet felt cold and numb from the lack of shoes as well as rest but still she did not protest, she doubt they would care even if she did.

"Come in." A fluid voice was heard, even if it was muffled by the door. As cold as the King was, his voice was very addictive, Sarah admitted.

"I have brought her as requested." Legolas responded as he opened the door.

She wasn't sure if she stood right there, or entered the room, but Legolas nodded his head for her to step forward, she decided to obey him. The room was surprising warm considering the kind of person he was, the room had a sort of ambiance of a sanctuary. The walls looked like wood, but the grooves and shapes it took, made her think it was stone painted over, there was cushioned furniture and a large wooden desk from which many documents and papers were scattered about the table. And in the center of the stone floor stood an equally unmoving King, once again Sarah couldn't help but notice how his features seemed to match the very castle she had seen so far. Cold and beautiful.

"Did you enjoy the lower levels of my kingdom?" Thranduil quipped.

"I would say it was selling point, more people should take the time to visit down there more often!" She said sweetly; Sarah couldn't help but not jab right back. To which she earned a reprimanding glare from Legolas who stood beside her.

"I am glad you enjoyed it..." His eyes became that of a hawk, clearly not liking her jest. "On your behalf, my son Legolas has come to ask that I release you of the dungeon and that you have quarters of your own." He spoke subtly, but held a sharp-edge blade to his words. Sarah wasn't sure how to responded, only that she looked him in surprise.

Curtsey of her High School Drama Club of course...

"I have decided to allow this, but under one condition. That you will share information that I desire once every day." Thranduil said.

Sarah was very confused, how would she know anything that the King would want? She knew nothing anything an elf would desire, and even littler of this world. Besides that the request seemed odd in it's self, it felt like he was going easier on her, but who was she to question him? Feeling as though he definitely had something up his self, but having no proof, she threw herself into the fire and figured it was better than rotting in a cell.

"Alright, I will do as you ask." She said, finally.

A tug played upon the corner of Thranduil's lips, he was pleased she too his bait haphazardly, and it would only benefit him. "Very well, Sarah. I shall see you tomorrow then." He bid her leave of his study as the guards escorted her out and his son giving him a look that said, 'there is something going on here, and I will find it.' But it mattered little to the King as he sat back down to his chair as they all left the room. Looking back at his documents, he found he could no longer concentrate on his duties, sighing he placed it back on his table. He remained in his chair as he watched the flame dance inside the lantern upon his desk, he had heard everything that transpired between the woman and Legolas. He heard everything and yet he found himself unbelieving, the sincerity was in her voice he could tell, but how was it possible she was from another world entirely? He placed his index finger upon his lip, tracing it.

_Well_, he thought, _soon enough we shall see if her words were to only lies to entice my son._

His wicked lips formed a smile that was most befitting, and he was looking forward to seeing the woman called Sarah very soon. Thranduil blew out the candle, and made for his chamber room knowing that dawn will approach all too soon.

* * *

**Well that's it! Review and comment, kiddies~! I look forward to what you guys have to say! :D I hope I did ok with everyone's characters. xD Haha And next chapter should be interesting. Lol Now... Off to do homework that was already due... -_-**


	5. I Am You

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to come out with this chapter, this one was a bit of a struggle. lol Your reviews are so beautiful and I love you all. :) So a little about myself recently, This December I went to hospital because I was having trouble seeing out of my left eye. They did an MRI on me and found out I have M.S. (Multiple Scleroses) so I recently started taking medicine for it to which I have to give myself shots every day. (And they sting so bad! -_-) But what I'm trying to say is depression is another symptom of this and I've been dealing with it for about week now, and it's partially why I haven't had this chapter up sooner. That and because I have been playing Silent Hill 3 a lot lately. xD**

**But without anymore updates I'll get you to your reading. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – I Am You**

"_I am You and You are Me — we are all the same person you see._

_I am everyone who has ever been, and who shall ever be. And so are you, for I am you and you are me." – Daniel Kolak_

When Sarah awoke it was dark and she heard whispers, little voices that spoke over each other. It was almost madding. She felt like her ears were buzzing and pain was shooting through her head, she had to press her hands to head to try and suppress the sounds. None of it made any sense and all around her was pure darkness that she couldn't even see her hands in front of her.

"S-stop it..." She called out, hoping the voices would disappear, but they got louder.

Her breathing got heavier as she felt like her brain was about to split open, she fell to her knees as pain racked through her entire body. Whimpering filled the vast space and her body crumbled into a fetal position and tears fell from tightly closed eyes. It felt like an eternity before the voices dimmed and footsteps echoed above them, drowning them out. Her ears were ringing along with soft chanting, she opened her eyes to nothing and sat up. No matter which direction she face, she could see nothing, the footsteps got closer, and she wasn't sure whether she should be afraid or not. A part of her felt she shouldn't find out if they were friendly or not and just bolt for it. Her body felt like lead though, even if she wished to, she couldn't find the strength to stand, and that terrified her.

_Tera nul fienda cien..._

The chanting never stopped it was all around her, and she could specify the origin. She turned her head to the direction behind her and it was then she a light coming towards her, slowly it came closer, and it was then that she saw that the light was following someone. The light illuminated a figure who dressed in black. At first all she was able to see was black shoes and black pants, but as it neared she noticed that it was a man wearing a black suit and a white Comedy Mask. Thalia. It was like a spot light and the only thing she was able to see was him, as if this was a stage and he was a narrator for a grand play. He stood before her unmoving watching her, she looked at him, his smiling mask seemed to mock her in her defeated position.

"Who are you?" Her voice shook.

To which all he did was cock his head to the side, she wasn't sure if he was questioning her or again laughing at her. Another tear escaped her eye and she felt that she truly was going to die, just like before. The man bent down on his haunches resting his arms on his thighs, his gloved hand came and wiped the tears from eyes. His hand then became a fist in front of her and suddenly opened with his palm facing her sideways and the words '_I am you'_ scrawled across it. She looked at him confused, how could he be her? He then opened his left hand which said, _'this is a dream.'_ She did feel courageous enough to say a smart remark, she just stared back at him both in wonderment and frightened.

His other hand opened up again, '_please don't be scared.'_

"Why am I here?"

_'I wanted to finally speak to you.'  
_

_'My name is Kronis.'_

"How are you me? I don't understand, are you trying to tell me I have a split personality?"

_'No.'_ One hand answered, and the other said, '_I am me, and you are you; but we are the same.'_

That still didn't make any sense and she was more confused than before. So she had an entity that was both her and himself?!

_'Yes.'_

She was shocked, "did... you can read my mind as well?"

_'Well, we are in your dreams.' S_aid one hand, '_why not? And I am you.'_

She decided to move on since this wasn't getting her anywhere and she was ending up more insane than before she met him. "Ok, if your me, I suppose you have no idea how I ended up in a whole different world, universe, whatever you want to call it."

_'Actually I do.'_

"You do? How!? And do you know how to get back home?"

The man moved his head downward, to show he was sad. She assumed anyway. He brought his mask to meet her eyes again.

_'I brought you here. So I could meet you.'_

She was dumbfounded. This... _thing _brought her to a world of giant killer spiders, hostile elves, and God knows what else lies in store for her, just so a man in a mask could meet her...

_'And to talk of course.'_

Anger flooded her mind and her jaw sagged. She couldn't believe this! "You mean to tell me, you were the one who tried to kill me in my bathroom, transport me here – without any clothes – all for the sake of talking to me!? Are you insane!"

The man lowered his head once more, a few strands of his fell forwards and his left hand opened then his right.

_'You are angry...'_

_'Please forgive me.'_

And for a few minutes they sat there in silence, she was so angry she couldn't find the words to say how she felt and she felt a growl of anger and frustration.

_'Will you allow me'_

_'to explain?'_

Both hands hand writing on them, and she didn't say anything at first but she looked at him, face to... mask.

"It had _better_ be good!" She said in a scathingly.

The man nodded and held out his hand, gesturing to take hers as well. He helped her stand with him as he moved out of her sight to show a light not too far off from where they stood. And she heard a rich, silky voice fill in from everywhere, just like the chanting had before.

"_Ah, this is much better."_

Sarah's head whipped around her thinking there was another person speaking and then she looked at the man beside her. "Is that you?"

"_Indeed. Here in this world, in your dreams, I have a little bit more power than I would in your world. Which is part of the reason I transported you here."_

She was still angry with him, so she said nothing. She was still waiting for a better explanation. "I hope you know that's not good enough..."

"_Yes, I understand. Even now, after you wake up I will have to store my energy again and I will not be able to speak like this all the time."_ His hands moved animatedly and one was placed behind her back to urge her to walk with him towards the light.

"_You see, in your world I only had the ability to simply watch. I could not communicate except through the means I used moments before, and I could not use my powers to protect you... I was powerless."_ She looked up at him, his voice was truly remorseful, and full of regret. While one kept its position protectively at her back, one was tucked behind him, just as a gentleman would do. He truly took on the vision of a proper man... besides the mask of course. As it began to become lighter, she saw that his mask was framed but a few strands of raven black hair that escaped a black ribbon that held long flowing hair together. No wonder she didn't see it before, it nearly matched the dark surroundings. He then turned to her, _"I was always there, beside you though. Even when you thought you were alone in the world."_

She knew he meant to be comforting, but a part of her felt that to be a little on the disturbing side. "Why? Was I born with you, or were you a spirit stuck to me?"

"_To be truthful with you, I don't know... the first memory I have is of you in a crib crying. Back then you were able to see me, but as you got older, you became less and less aware of me and you soon forgot."_ Once the went through the light, it was like they were on a walkway and both sides were random memories of her life coming and going. _"I didn't mind too much though, at times it was hard for me, when I could do nothing when life was particularly cruel to you, but I was still able to stay in that world. And that was comforting."_

Sarah looked up at him as they walked, "was it? That seems pretty lonely to me..." He looked down at her, his smiling mask seemed like that, a mask. "Do you think so?" He voice didn't seem to fit the expression, and for a moment they stood still. As if he suddenly became conscious of himself he jerked his head to one of the memories beside her.

"_Ah here is one I wanted to show you. This was when you were six-years-old. This was the day when I realized you could no longer see me, you see before then we would talk all the time, I remember we had so much fun. You were quite intelligent for your age. When I found you could not hear me, and you walked through me as if I was never there I realized then that you no longer believed I existed. It was... it was hard for me at first."_

Sarah watched him closely his hand, it was amiable showing her the memory and talking with it. Then when he stopped it began to fidget and trembled. When he noticed Sarah staring, he hid his hand back behind him again and continued.

"_It was then when I found out what had happened. As good natured as your parents were, what they did was very destructive."_

"What did they do?" Far as she knew they had never done anything, and they would never harm anyone, especially her!

He stood still and the fist hidden behind his back became tight. _"They told you that you were too old for fantasies, and that I was not real."_ He turned his mask from the memory to her again.

"_At first you still talked to me, and I noticed nothing out of place, looking back I should have known better. Then over time you distanced your self from me and we no longer did the things we did before, you no longer dreamed."_

"_They broke you. Stripped you of your power."_

Broke her? She looked at the man and felt the sadness from him, heard it in his voice. She felt sorry for him, he seemed to have been alone for so long. "What power? Don't tell me my powers came from make believing, that just sounds stupid. They were just trying to help me grow up, parents do that..."

"_Yes, but you were no ordinary child. You drew your powers from believing in yourself and what you could do, it was like second nature to you back then. Perhaps that is why I was in your life; to help you grow. Once you no longer believed, your powers laid dormant inside of you, you grew up thinking everything was mere pretend and I was just a figment of your imagination. After that, I could no longer help you."_

She looked at the memory of a happy younger her, playing with her toys and riding her pink bike, it was hard to imagine she wasn't just a normal little girl. "I don't think I understand, and I'm not sure I really believe you. Are you saying I could read people's mind and stuff like that? This seems all really crazy, this could all just be a dream built on stress!" She said.

The man laughed, _"you powers are vast, if you let me train you, and disciplined yourself I could show you the stars..."_

"What if I don't want these powers? What if I just wanted to stay normal..."

His hand came to her chin and lift it up gently up at him._"While I still have the ability to speak, what lies inside of you is powerful and beautiful. When you were small, you would travel worlds in your sleep, and now that you have grown there is even bigger possibilities. Give it a chance... give me a chance. Let me show you things that were never possible before._

His voice was becoming weaker, and more distant. His powers were draining quickly and soon she would have to wake, _"we will meet again soon, do not worry. Until then little Sarah."_ Her vision became blurry and she felt herself falling into oblivion and everything was dark again, but she didn't feel afraid like she was before; she felt at peace for some reason.

Sarah woke up from a startling banging from her door. The guard that stood just outside making sure she didn't leave called her from behind it.

"So it wasn't a dream..." she said as she looked around her, though the dream she had last night seemed just as strange.

"The King wishes to see you at breakfast as soon as you are dressed." She looked at the door noticing that the elf didn't walk way, she assumed he just went back to standing at his post. She was sort of surprised that a woman or who ever they employed didn't come to show her around or to at least show her were the clothing and necessities were. She was so tired last night that when they showed her the room and the warm fluffy bed all she could remember was collapsing on it and burrowing under the sheets. She sighed in defeat, she might as well just get it over with.

Sarah's room wasn't large, it looked more like a guest room for a servant, her bed was simple and there was only one dresser. Although she was fortunate enough to have a door that lead to a bathroom. When she found a ankle length, green dress she put it on and met the guard outside her door. The elf looked irritated and he turned his heel and began to walk down the hallway. She stood there watching him, obviously not getting the clue that she was supposed to follow him.

"Well?" Feeling embarrassed she quickly caught up to him and followed as he walked quickly to the mess hall, she had to practically sprint just keep up with his pace. _Why do they have to have such long legs?!_

When they arrived, the guard excused himself and went to where the other men were sitting, their weapons and armor cast aside and eating merrily. Another table sat beside the other one, this one seemed to host the more important elves, their gowns shimmered and their eating was dainty. At the front of that table was Tranduil who equally stared back at Sarah. She wasn't sure were she was welcome and felt awkward just sitting there, she only assumed she was to sit with the guards and common folk but the Elven-King waved his hand over an empty chair to the left of his. Not having anywhere else to sit, and not really wanting to anger him she walked over to the table and sat in the chair. Whispers and suspicious eyes flooded the table, it seemed the elves was no longer interested in their food.

"How was your rest last night?"

Sarah looked at the King surprised that he would converse with so casually, she thought she was below him? His voice was as entrancing as ever, even at such an early hour as it was. He was dressed in silver just as when she saw him yesterday, but without the many layers of robes that flowed over him. Now she could see his slender body and the long rob he wore clung to his arms just enough that she could see that was toned. Her eyes trailed to his chest and then she noticed his eyes watching her as well and she casted her eyes back to the table embarrassed that she was caught oogling him.

"It was good... thank you." She answered in a quiet voice, everyone watching her as she spoke, the plate in front of her was filled with sliced apples, cheeses, carrots, and there were bowls filled with what ever else she wished for. She was eying a particular plate that held what she thought to be strips of bacon. Thranduil saw this, and his lips tugged only slightly. He picked up the large plate and sat it not too far from her own, reach it.

"Please, help yourself."

"Oh, thank you..." She grabbed a few pieces and bit into one. The taste was amazing and it wasn't filled with grease like she was used to. "Wow, this tastes fantastic, but it doesn't exactly taste like bacon though."

"That is because it is deer meat. Very rarely do I allow hunting of the animals in the forest, I only permit meat of the animals that would otherwise not survive and must be put out of their pain." He informed as he continued eating a vibrant salad that would make an Olive Garden weep.

As she looked at the table, she noticed that the only meat present was what ever came from the kill, there was no extravagant sausages, ham, or turkey trays. Everything else was garden grown and fruit. "I see, that makes sense." She said finally, and a sense of admiration grew inside her for the elf, it made her glad that he would not see even a deer suffer in his land, she saw it as a kind act. Thranduil nodded his head at her, glad she understood.

"I will allow you limited roam of the palace, provided you are guarded at all times." He said in a calming voice.

"You mean watched?" She corrected as she ate an apple slice.

Thranduil looked at her from the corner of his eye, "if that is what you prefer."

"I prefer you didn't – " She quickly cut herself off when she saw Kronis standing beside the King with the Drama mask on. She could tell he wasn't pleased with the King as his mask stared more at him than it did her. Then he opened his hand.

"_He is most unpleasant."_

At first she went into panic and looked at the others at the table wondering if they too were staring at a man in a mask, but no one seemed to notice, even Tranduil was looking at her with a raised brow.

"Yes?"

She looked back at him as he waited for her to continue. "Um, nothing. Forget about it." She said quickly and he face was stained red. She looked back up to find Kronis back to his Comedy mask with both arms around his waist as if in the middle of a silent laughter.

"_Do not worry,"_

"_Only you can see me."_

He waved his hand in front of an eating Thranduil and started to mock him and making obscene gestures with his hands.

It took all of her strength not to burst out laughing and her body began to shake as she covered her mouth with her hand to hid the smile that was spreading. Kronis walked over to her and waved his hand over to her plate while words formed on it.

"_You must eat more,"_ He said as he picked up a slice of cheese. Sarah didn't think much of it until Thranduil gave an odd look to her food and then it dawned on her that where she is seeing Kronis picking up her food, he was just seeing a floating piece of cheese. Quickly she took the cheese and smiled at Thranduil and pretended that had holding it the whole time.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?" She asked innocently.

He looked at her confused, and was even more suspicious of her, and she could see the mistrust in his eyes.

_His beautiful eyes that is..._

Behind her Kronis heard her thoughts and felt a strain in his chest as he wore the Drama mask. He didn't like how this King looked at her, he was dangerous and he swore he would do what ever it took to protect her.

Sarah finished her food and stood up from her seat. "Well thank you for the food, Your Majesty I think I will take your gracious off and stretch my legs." She bowed and began to walk out, Thranduil nodded the guard assigned to her and got up to follow her. He watched her retreating form longer than he realized was necessary, but he found that he didn't care.

That was when a grape hit him in the side of his head. Startled he blinked a few times and looked his subjects accusingly. "Who did that?" The elves looked at him suddenly his advisor spoke, "did what my King?" He realized that none of them saw the fruit fly at him, his lips became a thin line.

"It is nothing..."

* * *

Sarah walked down many paths with Kronis in tow, looked at the craftsmanship and loving it. _Kronis, help me get rid of the lap dog._ Kronis looked behind her to find the guard was still trailing her and was keeping his eyes trained on her in case she decided to make a quick one, but he saw something not too far behind that caught his eye.

"_Of course."_

Sarah smiled as she turned left down a corridor and jetted down it as fast as she could. The guard ran after but by time he turned the corner she had already ran down another path leaving him confused if she took the left or right. Kronis stayed behind and went the opposite direction and throwing the guard off by slamming a door. When she felt it was all clear she chose a random door and continued on at her leisure. It was just another hallway with so many doors, she was beginning to get sick of this labyrinth and felt like she was already lost. "Oh what the heck..." And she just decided to choose more random doors.

The next door she found lead her into a peaceful room with a small pool in the room, "Well this looks nice, too bad I don't have a swimsuit..." She laughed, the water reflected off the low ceiling and made the rock formations look serene. Since no one was around and she lost the lacky she took off her slippers and rolled her dress up to dip her legs into the pool as she sat on the edge, the water was nice and cool as she played with the water with her feet.

"I thought I said _limited_ roam, and for you to be supervised."

Sarah turned to see Thranduil walking in with his arms crossed, "well... he got a little lost. Then I got lost and decided to explore. What else was I to do, I couldn't find my way back!" She partially lied.

"If you did not purposely lose him, you would not be lost." Thranduil said coldly.

"And how you know that?" She shot back.

He stood silent, not wanting her to know he had followed her. For what reason, he wasn't even sure, but he kept telling himself it was just to make sure. "This is my palace, I know of all that goes on within it."

She got the floor felt cold to her now wet feet. "Why do you hate me so much? I never did anything to offend you." He stepped closer to her, even in the plain green dress meant for servants he could feel a pull on him, he could desire run through him and he did all he could to push it down. "You do not belong here, I have shared my food and spared you a warm bed, you should be in my debt." He said a bit more roughly than he intended, and even flinched at his own tone. "And yet again it seems my graciousness is my undoing."

"It appears so..." She bit back, his high horse seemed to get higher every time she saw him and it ate at her that he could order her death at any given moment. Their eyes dueled each other, daring the other to submit but neither one would back down. It was then that he brought his hand to her chin lifting it up to his liking, his eyes bore deep into hers. "What do you want from me?" He smirked, "like I said, you are to share what you with me."

Several more seconds ticked by and she felt compelled to be closer to him, to share her lips with him. Her breathed hitched when he brought her closer to him but his grip, he lowered himself to her, his face was just inches from her own, she could feel his breath on her and felt like she was about to drowned in his eyes wanted to, no, _needed_ his lips. "Why are you _everywhere_?" She wasn't sure how to answer him and didn't what he was talking about. "Is that your one question? She asked breathlessly, as he leaned closer to her. Only a few more inches, she thought, she nearly itched to press her lips into his.

Then a crash filled the room and broke the heavy haze that filled both of their minds, a glass goblet that was beside a wine vase was broken on the stone floor there was no one in the room or any cause of the clatter, but Sarah saw Kronis standing beside it with his fist clenched and a Drama mask on. He was furious.

Thranduil stood straight once more and went to the now damaged glass and inspected it, "what a pity..." he was quite fond of that glass. Just then the guard whom she worked so hard to lose, came bursting through the door looking very frazzled. He was hoping to find the girl before The King found out, but as he saw it appeared that he found her first.

"M-my King... forgive me, I-I – " The elf stuttered, but Thranduil's hand stopped him. "It is alright, all is forgiven." He said nonchalantly, Thranduil caught Sarah's eyes once more and she could feel the heat return. "Next time do not be so easily fooled, it would be sad to say you are my guard you were tricked by a mere girl." The elf's face was red, "y-yes my King..." Sarah simply walked towards the door and turned to Thranduil and he could see in her eyes the questions that lingered. "We will continue our conversation later." She said nothing and left the room with the guard following closely after her.

Thranduil looked back at his goblet and placed it back on to the table and placed the pieces inside it, he still couldn't get her eyes out of his mind, how much he wanted to devour her lips. It was maddening how someone as simple as her could have such an effect on him, a _human._ His body shook from the realization that he purposely sought her out.

"What are you doing to me?" He hissed as he covered his eyes in frustration.

He only prayed his control was stronger on when they meet again, he could not tell what would become of it if he didn't keep himself in check...

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing Kronis actually while I was writing the dream sequence I wanted to hold him so bad. :( I think he was going to good favorite for me. I want to know what you thought about him as well. :) Also Introducing that she has power inside of her was a little scary for me, because I was worried that I was going to make it sound childish, I hope it turned out ok, I'm wanting to turn things with it, just wait and see. ;) **

**As always review and comment! :3**


End file.
